The Day That Count Olaf Almost Succeded
by BiggestFOPFanEvah
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! YAY!
1. Intro

This Chapter is VERY VERY short. But it is just an introduction. I want to first dedicate this story to my teacher, Mrs. Lynn because she likes reading, A Series Of Unfortunate Events, and Fan Fiction! And she inspired me to write this Series Of Unfortunate Events Fan Fiction! YAY! Mrs. Lynn, if you are reading this, give yourself a pat on da back.  
  
Have you ever been so tired, that somebody told you something, that will change your life forever, that you didn't listen to? Well I am sorry to say that this particular thing happened to the Baudelaire orphans. And this scheme was thought up by the evil Count Olaf. And he might succeed, right in the nick of time. The phrase "Nick Of Time" simply means, the right time, and has nothing to do with a guy named Nick, running back and forth in time. But the Baudelaire children can do nothing about this, I am afraid to say, because they finnaly fall into the clutches of the dreadfull Count Olaf. In this horrible story the Baudelaires get kidnapped, locked up, and almost killed. And it pains me to tell you that if you think this story is full of crazy insane funny looking people, then you better stop reading and go check out the book, Michael Jackson's Life Of Color Changement. Because, this book is full of misery and woe for these little children who have no color changement. Sad little Baudelaires in their sad little world.  
  
See, very short, but the other chapters will be MUCH MUCH MUCH longer. Trust me. I am a man of truth and trust and all that jazz. 


	2. And Thus The Story Begins

Who's ready for chapter two? Well here we are! CHAPTEEEEEERRR TTTTTWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO! Yay. I'll try to add some more Micheal Jackson jokes in here. By the way, my real name is Josh Zuar.  
  
Klaus yawned. So did Sunny and Violet. They had awoken VERY early to go with Mr. Poe to their new gaurdian, or. shall I say, not new gaurdian thing of doom. Like a white ghost, which is similar to the color of Micheal Jackson's skin. Anyway, they were driving to 475 Waterway where their new not so gaurdian thing lived. "Mr. Poe", asked Klaus sleepily, "how is this relative related to us?" "Klaus", Mr. Poe answered, "he claims to be your grandson's brother's uncle's father." Klaus nodded his head not paying attention, therefor because he was very tired. So where all the other Baudelaire's. They had gotten used to going place to place and relative to relative for quite sometime. Even though they had not stayed at any of them because of getting into trouble for trying to foil the plan of Count Olaf each time. Sounds horrible right? Well, all of the Baudelaire's LIFE is horrible, so get used to it. And the same thing will happen in this story. Then they finnaly arrived at 475 Waterway. This is where the terrible doom and torture starts so hold onto your seats! I sure hope Micheal Jackson isn't reading this, or he'll be so sad, he'll walk off to the moon. Anyway, they knocked on the front door and it automattically opened. They walked around and couldn't hear anyone. "Mlay", said Sunny, wich probably meant "Hello. is anyone here?" Still nothing. They walked and looked into a few rooms. And then last the kitchen where they found a note. It said:  
Dear Baudeliars,  
  
I have went to the store to buy a few groceries and will be back soon. If I'm not, your room is down the hall and to the left. Please excuse my absence. I kindly ask you to not go to the last door in the hall. Make yourselves at home. And by the way, my name is Stephlunto Shamengis.  
  
With some love,  
  
Stephlunto The Baudelaires were completely stunned by the note. The way he adressed them as the Baudeliars. And his name seemed strangely familiar. And what scared them the most, was the sign at the VERY bottom of the note. It had been a sketch of an eye. But not just any eye. This eye was the sign of Count Olaf.  
  
This is probably as long as all of my chapters might be. But hey at least I gave you something to be on the edge of your seats at. He he. Oh and for all of you Micheal Jackson fans out there, I'm sorry for the insults. There will be 1 or 2 Micheal Jackson jokes in each chapter. Hehehehehehe. 


End file.
